


Random Writings

by LinesAndColors



Category: Original Work
Genre: All my different random peoces fo writing, Random - Freeform, They dont make sence, dont read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinesAndColors/pseuds/LinesAndColors
Summary: All my many random peices of unfinished writing. Woo.Seriouslu, all of them. Most of these are super awful. This is not to be read.





	1. Random Hatred

I wish I could put in words the simple _disdain_ I feel for you. That there was some collection is syllables that could convey the contempt that seths within my soul in such away that it grows in the pits of your chest like the thorny creature it is. You are a useless lot, and the only thing sadder then your utter existance is the sheer fact that there is nothing _better._ As it stands I find words to be woefully inaccurate in their meaning and ability. Let your pitiful hearts be free of such hatred for the time being. I'll patiently wait for the day when you realize it yourself and that black seed is planted in you and thorns can grow as they should.


	2. Lines vs Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep.

Ginger is the line. He holds the balance and he knows right from wrong. He is an angel. He holds himself restraint when it needs and he poor himself out when it needs. He is strong, unbreakable

Matthin is the grey. He know what he wants and he's not afraid to /try./ He takes the risks that are both wrong and right. He fears and he loves and he is vulnerable. He is brave and wanting.

Ginger holds the front. He's the one who makes most of the desisions. He builds line after lines in bars around himself to keep himself in and others out. He reminds "this is right" and "this is wrong." He builds himself safety ladders and special nets to catch him all out kf these special woven lines of what to do, and what not to do. To like and what not to like.

Matthin has been sleeping. Matthin never got control, not till now. Matthin doesn't always stay within the line though. Matthin is about color. He paints the world around him in the colors he needs. He paints pink where there should be flowers and simple pritties. He paints purple where there should be love and passion. He paints orange where caution should be thrown to the wind and wings are ment to soar. He paints red where cruelty lays and wrongs are made. He paints bue where compassion is needed and where it's /okay/ to cry. 

Ginger protects.

Matthin feels.

Ginger builds.

Matthin paints.

Ginger is strength.

Matthin is love.

 

Neither are more important but

Ginger has had control for so long

Maybe

Maybe Matthin should get a chance.


	3. Random wolf mountain spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says

Jo'in:

"I've seen a lifetime of death. Everytime a drop of blood stains the snow in that bright, sickening red, I'm there. Always. I have seen the light of thousands of wolves explode from their form, eager to be free of the body that bears the wounds. And for as many times as I have seen this red drip from the heart of a wolf, I've seen the same red drip from the teeth of another.

So, so many lives lost uselessly. So many lives taking the life of another to save themselves, or worse, because they simply _/could./_ Because they knew they were more powerful and had to _/prove it./_

It's a twisted way to live, but I understand they know no other way. So, they will continue spilling unessesary blood, and so, I will continue to exist and watch, holding each injustice deep within my heart.

My only wish, _**/Stay Safe/**_ "

 

Whiser:

"The Storm is my calling. Is my soul. Is my life. The power of the winds, the blistering batterment of the ice, the flurry of snow, and the howling of lost souls. It's all a wonderfully wicked combination. But don't worry, I'm not one of the dark ones. 

I walk the lines between the truely good and the truely bad with my dear brother Dharin. We do not wish harm, we simply don't regret it, and we do not wish well, we simply don't enforce it.

Just like the storm.

I inspire the bravery of a storm and I'm also there in stormy souls of truely great wolves. I'm the one that stands in the storm watching the wolves lucky or unlucky enough to be caught out in it. It's me that makes the difference between survivor and a weakling. I also inspire the ferocity of a storm. It's the wolves that have me and my brother in their hearts that make the deadliest fighters.

Our wish, Stay Strong."

 

Dharin:

"I am of the earth as each of you are of the earth. The thruming of life and the beat of the rock is as intertwined with myself as a vine. It's is simultaneously life-giving and life-taking.

The earth is not a mother as some would call her, it is more a father. Full of harsh lessons and protective truths. It is my command just as it is yours. And it could just as easily destroy you as it created you.

I inspire the strength to live and fight against struggle in wolves. I am I'm the hearts of the survivors. The ones who, even in winter, drought, flood, or sickness, still manage to stand above the rest and make it through to the other side. Me and my Brother, we are the souls of the survivors.

Our Wish, Stay Strong."

 

Barren:

"They call me weak, small, some go so far as to call me harmless. They were wrong. The others, they see strength in their size and force, but I know of a different type of strength, and a different kind of weakness.

The mind. I am a spirit of the Mind. I slip in through the cracks you break in your self and I push them farther until you are no different from me. Until your supirior size and force mean absolutely nothing in the face of my power. 

I force wolves to see the truth of the world. I give them veiw into the deceptively dark hearts of the ones they call friend. I show them the harsh facts of how unjust the world is. And eventually they see no more light then I see, and they are /broken./

So I warn you. Don't underestimate me. Don't ignore me. And above all, don't deny me. I am in the hearts of the wolves who try to kill you. I'm there in the hearts of the wolves who left you, I'm there in the heart of the wolves you call friend, I am there in the heart of the wolves you call family, and I am already there in the heart of /you./

My Wish, Brake."


	4. Random Harpy writing

Harpy

 

"Aren't harpies all gir-" I was abruptly cut off by a hand.. which had landed over my eyes. 

"I'm shorter then that." I stated bluntly causing Tom to shift the hand down over my mouth, the original intent, with an exclaimed "Oh!" 

Once I could see again and looked up, I could see the harpy looking at the two of us as though we were infants too miniscule to mind. It apperantly wanted nothing to do with us as it then turned around and walked out the door. 

However, it was fascinating to watch it walk. With its legs being half it's height and each claw longer then my forearm, each step was lifted with claws curled in and seemed to take twice as long as a person's step before uncurling and settling back down. Each stride was significantly larger then a normal person as well, let alone mine. Within three steps he was already out the door and turning from sight as I snapped out of my trance.

"Try not to offend the creature that could kill you with literally one finger." Tom said, having already begun walking away from me while I had been watching the harpy.

 

"Can you not do your raven stance."   
He just looked at me with an 'idiot' glare. "Please? It's weird when you're the same height as me." His face gave nothing away as he continued to regard me. I had to remind myself not to break eye contact with that unerring glare. Though if I was to be honest, the eyes were so different and designed I didn't have as much trouble as I probably should have.   
I was starting to fall into a eye-contact trance, when, before I could realize what happened, he snapped his wing out and shoved me so I fell to the ground.  
"Happy?" His voice was flat as he walked away from where I was glaring at the ground.

 

He began eating it with just his extremely sharp and kinda-really-scary teeth. His tounge helping shift it so he could successfully scissor peices off.  
"Could you not? Eat normally please." I asked, disgusted. He paused to give me another caracteristic 'idiot' look. "What?" Instead of responding he just lifted his wings and rose an eyebrow. Being the idiot that I indeed was, it took me a few moments before a loud "Ohhhhh" emitted from me.   
He didn't have hand. Without hands you can't pick up stuff. You can't use siverware if you can't pick up stuff. He couldn't eat normally without siverware. Right. atisfied with my incompetence, he continued tearing the food apart.   
I decided to go eat elsewhere.

 

Tom  
My sleep was broken by little clicks agaist the hard-wood floor. I opened a slit in my eyes, allowing me to see the great harpy walking across the other side of the room. His wings were droopy and he was standing entirely upright, not even bothering to curl up the claws to prevent them from scratching the floor.  
Clearly he was upset about something, but I wasn't about to mess in the moster's affairs. Dena on the other hand..  
"What's wrong?" She asked, completely ignorant to any standards or social rules whatsoever. He turned a demon eye to where my sister sat, turned, and, settling into a stalking stance, he slowly crept over to where she was.   
Eyes wide open at this point, I peered over the couch back to see where she was sitting rigidly in her chair, white-knuckleing the edge, and staring at the harpy. As he continued to take long, slow steps, I slipped my gun out of its home and held it ready by my side, should the bird try anything.  
He finnally reached her and lifted one of his legs, claws completely extended, toward her, and I aimed my gun over the couch at him.   
However, instead of going for her torso like I had expected him to, he wrapped the talons around her lap and the chair and stepped up, looking over her head and out the large, open window behind her. Balancing on his one foot, he spread his wings and burst out the window leaving me and my sister with wind-blown hair.


	5. Random Thiefez

"They had been working since the sun began its climb, and every man was ready to call it a day. They all stood in their spots, holding their soldier positions but each man was watching the road for the next group to come in and take over for the night. However, the group never came, even long after the sun dissapeared they never showed up.

The men shuffled uneasily. Eyes darting around and asking scilent questions to the soldiers around them. Then they all heard it, a soft whistle coming from an ally down the road. As it grew louder, and the tune became clearer, every soldier drew his sword, ready to attack. And then it started, that awful retched song.

'I'm a liar and a thief," 

Every man there had heard of him.

'I'm a scoundrel in the street,'

Heard stories of all the many people bested by the fabled man.

'But they only say that,'

And how none of them ever actually saw him.

'Cause they can't catch me.'

At least, none of the ones still breathing."

 

 

 

"He was bored.

It was official. He was bored and someone needed to do something about it.

'Gerin!' He called out for his current sidekick, as he pushed his body off the ceiling beam he had been sitting on and hooked his legs around it. Hanging upside down he watched the man walk into the room and look around, obviously confused when he couldn't find the hanging man.

'Look up my friend, you look like an idiot.' Gerin let out a noise of suprise as he found his boss hanging from a twelve foot high ceiling.

'Sir! What are you doing!?' 

'What does it look like? I'm hanging upside down, obviously.'

'Sir, please get down.'

'You really want me to?' He said with his iconic dare devil smile. 'Fine.' And he unhooked his legs. 

While listening to Gerin scream he pulled the sting under his shirt and felt the machinery unfold behind him as a set of winglike contraptions shot out from his shirt.

As they snapped out he straightened his body and glided down to the floor before landing with a calm florish. Gerin stood to the other side of the room staring at him while clutching one of his hands over his heart. 'Sir! Are you trying to kill yourself?'

'Of course not, I just needed to see if these worked.'

'Well why did you call me!?'

'Well if it didn't work I'd need someone to clean up the mess of course.' And with that he walked out of the room to give his thanks to the inventor."

 

I'm a liar and a thief   
I'm a scoundrel in the street  
But they only say that   
Cause they can't catch me

I'm richer than a king   
Slicker than a rat

 

They will say  
I'm nothing to worry about  
But every day  
They lock their doors  
And I just say  
Don't waste your time  
Cause either way  
I'll get what I'm looking for


	6. Culture

She tossed one more time before deciding that that was it. She couldn't possibly bear it any longer. This was the third night and there was little to no chance of her getting anymore sleep then she had the two nights before. So she let out a long sigh, lifted the still strange and unfamiliar blankets and rolled out of the bed. Her feet met the floor as she sat up and the sudden cold jolted through her and knocked her into reality. 

She couldn't get up. She had no where to go. She barely knew where the main rooms in this house were and she had no idea where he was or even if he was still in the quiet and darkened house. Little spikes of panick shot through her, making her freeze up and pinning her to the bed. She sat and breathed as calmly as she could hoping she didn't have yet another breakdown. These fits of hers seemed to be more and more common lately ever sence she came to this city, and expecially now as she was stuck in this huge hell-hole of a house. 

She continued her breathing, her heart beating somewhat steadily if not a little fast. Each breath simple, just. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. She managed to relax her tense muscles as she slowed her thoughts and blanked her mind. Only focusing on the constant breathing. That's when it hit her. 

The bed smell like him.

All of her previous occupying thoughts stopped as she stared at the wall in suprise. She had no idea why it's suprised her. The entire house smelled like him technically, after all it was his house. Still, for some reason the scent on the bed made her stare at the wall in suprise. That was it. That was the final straw. She wasn't going to be in this bed or even room anymore. She took a deep breathe and stood up.

Again, as she stood up little bits of panick raced through her, but she just kept breathing, kept her mind blank, and started walking. Almost mechanically she took five steps to passed the bed. She took four steps to the doorway. Then one step into the hall. Turned and continued walking. All while breathing Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. She continued down the hall, taking the upcoming turn in darkness and looking for any sign of light or life. Every room was dark as she traveled down the the stairs. Then still more scilence greeted her at the big entertainment room at the bottom of the stairs. No candles were lit either in the connecting dining room. And still no sign of another person in the small study. Beyond those rooms, the bed room, and the exit of the house, the only other room she knew how to find was the kitchen and she didn't want to disturb the servants and get yet another scolding. So, she collapsed in one of the big chairs in the study and took another moment to breath and calm her nerves. 

She had no idea what she was doing, but she did know she couldn't return to that bed that was so obviously not hers. She took a deep inhale and straightened up. Looking around she found a (don't know what it's called) on the little desk against the wall. She pushed off her knees and stood up, walking over the the (?????) and lighting it. Holding it up she got a better look at the study around her. 

Books were everywhere. They lay in shelves is scattered patterns, some had been simply laid on top of the other books. As she took a closer look she also notices they weren't in any order, whether by author, title, genre, they were simply scattered with each other. Books also lay on the few tables around her, some still laying open. There were even a few on the floor, the entire study was completely disorganized making her wonder if the servants were allowed in here at all, or if she was.

She stood looking around for a little debating weather to leave or not, but knowing she had nowhere else to go she set the light down and lit a few more lights around the room so she could see. Then she started working. She straightened up the books on the shelves. However she left the books that were on the table there for fear of putting something out of place, but she did set them neater and added bookmarks to the open ones so she could close them. She picked the books up off the floor and set then on whatever table was closest to it, and she put the ones closest to the shelves back on the shelves.

She also found multiple pencils around random places, and everywhere she could she tried to also straighten up them. Whether that was siply putting it next to the book, or gathering up a few and putting them in a pencil holder. Along with those she also found countless other tools like siscors and pens, spools of thread, tape, glue, she even found one nail lying inside a book. 

Along with all the supplies she found scattered papers with writing scribbled on it. They lay in books and on the tables and simply everywhere, and of course she also tried her best to straighten these up. While doing so she kept herself from reading them best she could, not wanting to intrude on something she shouldn't know, but one she couldn't ignore. It had been laying in one of the chairs in a open book along with a pen. She had been about to put in on the table when she couldn't help but catch her name written on it. At a closer look she saw that it wasn't just written once but multiple times all over the paper, sometime it was written with her maiden name and other times with the surname she had now. Most of the new surnames had been scribbled over, however, and her first name was written by itself multiple times as well. At the bottom she found a little note that said, "What a disgustingly feminine name." In almost indicipherable handwriting. She huffed and put it back in the book, closing it and setting it on the table. 

After everything had been straightened up she took a step back to admire her work,


	7. Rainbows

They do not bleed. They do not feel. They do not die. They are not alive." Those were the rules, everyone knew them, so why couldn't he just accept it and move on.   
"But what is the definition of alive?" He asked, determined to break yet another line of common sense. I sighed and got up from the table.   
"You have to bleed, feel, and be able to die to be alive, I guess." I answered, already making my escape from his constant questioning of everything. I managed to get a whole ten steps before I heard his lopsided gait behind me.   
"Alright confess, what trouble have you gotten into?" I kept walking without answering, yet he speed up until he was walking backward in front of me. "You always get all 'everyone-around-me-is-idiots'-syndrome after Caps yells at you for something." I ignored him again, hoping he would let me be even though I knew better then to think he would ever let anything go, That was his thing, he was a determined little bastard who didn’t give up no matter what anyone threw at him, and he never settled for less then what he felt he deserved. "Wait were you the one Caps was talking about when he mentioned the 'incident?'" I burst.   
"It wasn't even my fault! Sarah is the one with the issues, and yet Caps blames me for every 'experiment' she pulls." Ketrane sniggered and was about to say something, probably along the lines of 'it had to have been my fault somehow' or 'as a 'future leader' I needed to learn how to keep people under control.' the damn devils-advocate. But he never got to it as a voice called him back to the table. "You should probably go." I said with a nod in the direction of the voice, and he happily went back to join the others. That was what I got for having a brainiac for a friend, he never stuck to one person or subject for long. However, no matter how fickle he was, he was still a great asset to any team and a fun friend to have around, at least when my brain wasn't already fogged by other things. I continued to walk down the hall, wandering aimlessly as I mulled over different ways to skip seeing Cap.   
After what must of been a half hour of thought I finnally settled on simply blowing up the entire compound. I could already see Caps face, mouth hanging open as small balls of fire rained down around him from the explosion, then i'd walk in and say something smartalliky, and I'd turn on my heel leaving him starting wide mouthed and speechless behind me. Explosions still sending fire into the air and I walk calmly away with my best badass smirk.  
"What are you doing here? You should be reporting to Captain Tennce. He's been wanting to speak to you."  
"Mum?" I asked, still not understanding why I had been dragged from my daydream.  
"How many times have I told you to drop that silly nickname," She sighed, obviously in no mood to deal with my absent mindedness, "it's 17:39, you were supposed to meet him nine minutes ago." Guess it was too late to blow up the school then. Cap was going to kill me. Being one munite late was enough to earn you a week of "comunity service" ten minutes late and I'll be lucky to come out alive. I nodded and started jogging back the way I came.   
"Wait!" I heard her calling, but I was already ten minute late and that alone was going to bring hell about my ears, I couldn't afford any more distractions.   
After a quick servay to check where I was, I planned out the quickest route to Cap's torture room. But I had a problem, the quickest route took me across the room for the Govs, and I really didn't want to run across Tally. However, I needed to stay alive so I groaned and entered the room, hoping I could dart across quick enough for her to not see me.   
It was rediculously decorated, too many blinding colors that didn't even match. All the Govs were sitting on the floor, looking regal and stuck up as ever and I didn't take me long to spot Tally, after all she would be the only one to wear a damn rainbow in her hair. There was something wrong with that girl. The room seemed to be a mile wide, and took what felt like forever to get across even though I was running. I felt extremely out of place, with my drab uniform and pulled back hair, I was at complete odds with these idiots' fancy, colorful, pictures of perfection. I was three steps from the door, when Tally found her voice.  
"Sister!" She called out in her overly cheerful ten year old voice. I groaned, but luckily I was already running down the next hall, and didn't have to deal with her now, though later Mum would cuff my ears for 'ignoring my little sister' while the little devil sat in the corner with a big smirk.  
I continued to run, and slid into Cap's class at full speed running smack into Cap himself.   
"STEPHANE!" He shouted. I. Was. Dead. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I TOLD YOU TO REPORT HERE TWELVE MINUTES AGO! AND HERE YOU ARE RUNNING INTO MY ROOM LIKE SOME KIND OF PACKER. IF YOU WANT TO BE A PACKER I'D BE MORE THEN HAPPY TO HAVE YOUR ASS SHIPPED OUT OF MY BATALION." The old captain liked to think he was still in charge of a battalion. I glanced around to see who was here and, just my luck, Tom was there. It was bad enough getting your ears chewed off alone, but getting them chewed off in front of a person you had been trying to inpress for a year? Not fun. "Now, would you like to explain why you were so late?" He said with a fake freindly grin.   
"No sir, there's no excuse."  
"DAMN RIGHT THERE'S NO EXCUSE! LET ME GUESS YOU WERE OF IN ONE OF YOUR LITTLE DAY DREAMS AGAIN, HUH? YOU SHOULD BE DOWNGRADED TO THE FUCKING SCHOOLERS WHERE YOU BELONG. HOW'D YOU LIKE..." I drowned out his voice, knowing ful well he'd ramble on for a bit before he actually said anything worth listening to. Though I concidered myself lucky that he seemed to be going easy today, most days his insults would have been much worse, usualy along the lines of deserving to have my soul split into a million prices to see to the circus master, or how he might as well use me as bait as there's nothing else I'm good for.  
Looking around I took in a servay of who was there, and tried to figure out why. Usualy when Cap yeees at someone it was one-on-one. Along with Tom, there was Ketrane, Sam- an older soldier who was known for her steht abilities, Geo- the best tracker we had even though he was in his fifties and only taught now, and Sarah- our resent experimenter and rebel. They were all of different specialties and ages, and I couldn't figure out why Cap would need them all here for whatever he needed to tell me. "...IF YOU WEREN'T ABOUT TO LEAVE, I'D THROW YOU TO THE DOCS FOR A MONTH!" That's when my attention snapped back to what hw was saying.  
"Leaving?" I repeated, confused.  
He sighed before responding, "Yes, that's why you should have been here earlier. You know, when I asked you too be?"  
"Sorry.. Sir."   
"Yeah, yeah, you always are." His military tone was quickly declining into a more fatherly mood. He had been doing that more and more as age claimed him. "Just go line up with the rest." I darted over to the others, falling in line and subconsciously checking to make sure I was directly on-line.   
"Alright. Listen up." He projected his voice making it echo in the small room. "Before I give anything out, I need to explain, this is Not mandatory. This is not a command, and you are not expected to do anything, got it?" He peered everyone in the eye.  
This wasn't going to be good


	8. Designs

I never was one to go to violence- I always had others do it for me. Really, before the art was shown, violence was something I avoided. After all, with a reputation to maintain, tricking others into assuming you have a heart is all part of the manipulation. 

And manipulation is what I am. 

However, before my mutilation, and transformation, I was ordinary. Human. I ruled over everything, had the world at my hands. Even though I was just in my first year of that despicable college. The teachers, students, and even the mayor—after a bit of sweet-talking—was under my control. 

At least i thought so until She came. 

She came of a scholarship for art- a subject I avoided at all cost. After all, art is just pencil or paintbrush on paper, right? She cared not for the teachers nor the students nor the mayor. She had no desire for control, so I left this background person alone. I never even noticed her. I was, after all, the top at that school. Everyone listened when I spoke, everyone bent to my whim. It was wonderful. But, in hindsight, it was boring. It was that bordem that lead me to see the first work of Her art.

It was at a sendoff. There was some kind of competition for the art programs. Now, I had no interest in this, but I wanted something to do. The gathering was held by the school to introduce the students going into the competition. I mostly went for the refreshments they had.

I went into the stage room where all the competitors were going on stage so a bunch of teachers and parents could clap at a boring speech and a bunch of pictures. The room was dark, draped in shadows, and I settled in quietly and easily.

The students were, one by one, being called out. A projector behind them showed pictures of them doing whatever they were competing for- painting, instruments, singing- stuff like that. For such a boring reception there more people in the audience then I expected. A teacher was up on the stage introducing artists, bands, even writers, all with forced enthusiasm, and about an hour in I was getting bored to the point of sleep, when She came in. 

“And next is an artist. She creates paintings, sculptures, sketches, name any form of art and she has made it.” The introducer said, then the artist stepped out while pictures of her artwork went up behind her. I decided it was time to destroy that pitiful show, I was inexplicably bored after all.

“Any type of art?” I shouted to the teacher, leaning back in my seat and confident she couldn't find me in the darkened audience.

However, instead of the teacher answering, the artist who had just walked on stage turned to look for me, and calmly, with a voice that echoed around the room, answered, "Where do you intend to go with that conversation?” 

I sat there for a while, puzzling through her question and not understanding before responding like an idiot, a simple “What?” 

“I am asking why you want the answer to that particular question.” Her cool brown eyes fell upon me somehow maganging to spot me, and for a second I felt I was staring up at a goddess, and that with a simple flick of a hand she could destroy me, yet at the same time I felt like a subject she was watching over. It is a strange feeling, feeling both afraid and at awe at the same time. 

Finally getting my bearings, I responded. “It doesn't matter.” 

“Ah, but the final product matters to everything.” Her voice seemed to split the air.

“Just answer the question.” I said sitting up and feeling frustration build up.

“Very well," She sighed, "However," She gave a small flit of her hand as she looked away from me, "would you mind so dearly as to repeat the question?” 

And, I'll admit, it took me a couple seconds to remember, “Any type of art?” 

“Define art.” 

“Will you answer the question?” 

“I cannot answer a question if I do not know what you are asking.” She said looking back to me.

“Then use your own definition of art.” 

“In that case, Yes.” I completely forgot where I was going with the question, so I simply stood there staring into eyes that made me feel tiny in that great room. After about a minute of staring she continued, “Do you wish to continue or will that be all?” 

Snapping out of my trance I pressed forward   
“Well, then what is your definition of art?” 

She stood and thought for a moment. I nearly claimed my triumph before she said “Anything that is made.” 

“Wouldn’t that be everything?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then you made everything?” 

“No.” 

“Explain.” I said crossing my arms. 

“You asked ‘Any type of art?’ using my definition of art, and by my definition there is only one type, things that are made, and I have indeed made creations.” She then stepped to the side so I had a clear view of her creations. Most were typical, paintings of people, sculptures made of trash (never understood the appeal in those), and sketches of creatures, but one caught my eye. 

It had been hidden behind her in the very corner of the projection. It was hypnotizing with a red that swirled toward the middle, getting darker. It had some white powder strewn on it. In the middle there was a blue spot and as I looked closer I realized it was a blue eye, I thought it had to be paint, yet it looked so real.

“What is that one made of?” I said pointing at the painting. She looked behind her at it, and narrowed her eyes at me looking impressed. 

“Why do you ask?” 

“It looks different than the other paintings.” 

“What makes you think it is a painting?” she answered getting a strange look from the teacher who obviously thought it was. 

“So it is not a painting?” I asked, getting all the more confused.

“I will leave that for you to decide.” 

But before I could ask her what that meant the teacher interrupted, “If you’re going to interrupt our sendoff please leave.” Angry at being outsmarted and dismissed, I turned and stalked out the door. 

Some stuff happened after that, but really it is not important. 

Heading back to the stage room I puzzled over what she said, and the more I thought about it the angrier I became, she managed to get rid of me using nonsense and she acted as though she were above me. I knew I had to do something. No one ruled over me.

I look back now and I laugh at my petty thoughts. How I did not see my superior then eludes me, it was so obvious. Now I understand. Now I see her and I know only her bidding. It surprises me how others do not fall before her and beg for mercy, for her to teach them the knowledge I know now. But as I have learned from her, they are human, and humans are oblivious. 

Some say I have grown insane, that is why I am in this place now, right? Too dangerous to be let out? After all, countless human lives are gone now because of me, but I did it for good reason. They are now the tools and ingredients for her art.

Anyway, I walked back, plotting my revenge. Yet, by a wicked strike of fate, one of the teachers who must have been in there when I was dismissed, stopped me. It was also one of the only teachers who didn't. - just my luck. 

“Where do you think you are going?” he asked, his old wrinkles amusingly turned down in a frown.   
“Inside, I want to see the rest of the show.” 

“I don’t think you are.” 

“Why not?” 

“You’ve already been dismissed.” 

“I promise not to interrupt again.” 

“It’s a bit late for that.” 

“Well can you at least tell me where the competitors go, my friend is one, and I want to wish him good luck.” 

“They head to the rehearsal room to the left of the stage.” The idiot answered, not seeing my obvious lie. I left the old teacher to whatever it was that he was doing, and headed to the door on the left. Slipping inside I saw all the people they had introduced and more, except, of course, Her. As I went around asking different kids they either shrugged, not knowing who I was talking about, or, those who did know her, all answered with the same thing 

“She is elsewhere.” 

After about 20 times hearing “She is elsewhere” it was starting to get to me. At the time it was creepy to me, the fact that they all answered the same thing. Now it is wonderful, organized, predictable, controllable, she was truly better at control then I was.

I left, getting nowhere with “elsewhere” and She did not seem to be in the room, frustratingly. That is another thing she is good at- hiding. Of course you would have to be to do what she does.

 

 

Side thing: from third book in series  
Would you stop calling her that?   
what ?   
You speak as though she were a god   
And?   
She's not   
So?   
So.. it is creepy how you continue on like that, do you act this way around her?   
Of course   
And she just accepts that?   
Of course. How do you treat yours?   
My what?   
Controller   
She does not control me   
You sure?   
Ok so she kind of controls... Still I do not pad around in worship!  
Why not, do you not know a superior when you see it?   
It is painstakingly clear now that I got the better of the two sisters.

 

Side thing: from later in 1st book  
It is amazing seeing her in work, she does it with such precision, carefulness, and grace that it looks as though she is already painting and sculpting. Each incision carefully planned, calculated, to fit with the others. Some might say destruction is the opposite of art, but it is not—it is a special type of art. The first time I ever saw her at work, I will remember to the end of my days. The person was unconscious of course, she only let, either, people she truly hated or those she felt important, stay awake. You may think it is cruel, but it is not really, they get to see their last moment and get to see her work from the piece of art’s point of view which is something not many people get to see.   
This person was unconscious, as stated before, she was a little one. She was nineteen yet very small for her age. (My tutor had a liking toward those types, the small little things.) She was not placed upon a cold operating table, or strapped down, or anything that people hear of in those awful stories of serial killers and whatnot. No, instead there was a bed, a small lifted up bed. The pillows and blankets were carefully picked out to fit each person’s personality and looks. She was an artist down to every last detail, my teacher. The chosen bedding was sometimes used in the art along with the person, and this set was a deep red with a pink outlining, perfectly setting off the pale completion and blonde hair of the girl. She was laid down gently, they were always dealt with carefully, even the most hated ones were treated like the most valuable thing in the world. They were also carefully chosen. The choosing process is complicated, after all you cannot just make people disappear without a trace. There had to be a reason they disappeared, there has to be an alibi, and all this has to center around one she wants to use for her artwork.   
This particular one was used for a beautiful piece that I got to keep, and I am sure has been found along with the rest of the ones I got. It was a depiction of wind, using the girl’s hair and skin to create swirls that over lapped and connected with each other. The bedding was used in this one as red flowers with pink tipped petals in the wind. Well it was quite a sight to see the pieces being taken from the girl. Though at the time it seemed gruesome to me, I could not  
bring myself to look away. Normally The blood would have already been taken however with this project, the blood was allowed to run and later sit upon the skin so it may stain giving the wind in the picture a red tint as though the flowers were dissolving into the wind.


	9. Science

"Oops," Her voice drifted out on the snow filled wind as she watched the city from above. This was definitely NOT what she had been trying to do.

"Nice job, you managed to destroy an entire city this time." The tall man beside her said, clapping his hands slowly with a mock impressed expression.

"Shut up, please." She groaned. She could hear her friend laughing under his breath. Of course, an entire city was laid to waste and he was laughing.

"At least I didn't collapse a mountain and cause a mass extinction, Captain." Her friend took a step back with a hand clutched over his chest.

"Oh, you have truly stabbed my heart deep. Why, I think I shall never recover from your devastating words." He said, swaying around in a dramatic manner before falling down on the snow covered ground, sending snowflakes back into the air.

"I hate you." She remarked glaring at him as he laughed at her miserable state. His umbrella was left rolling in the wind as he picked himself back up. It's curved head caught a burst of wind and it lifted off the ground, floating away from the pair.

"Why, Matt, even your umbrella can't stand to be around you." The woman stated pointing at the umbrella that was being pulled downhill. Matt's laugher was ended abruptly as he caught sight of the umbrella's form bouncing on the wind.

"Hey!" He shouted, running after the wretched thing, leaving a laughing figure on the hill. As she watched Matt running and jumping about, she thought back to the beginning of all this. 

She hadn't meant for this to happen. She was a student of the environment. An adjuster- an entirely new field of study dedicated to ways the human race could alter, create, and add to the environments around them. Now, in retrospect, she probably should have predicted this outcome, but she had been so eager to do something amazing that would get her name to the top, she didn't stop to think about the statistics. 

The project was simple- create an environment that could co-exist in a city. The solution was simple, done a hundred times. Almost every city had one thing or another, especially the cities that were homes to the schools for adjusters. Those cities were full of random pockets of different ecosystems. Now, while it had been done, there were things that hadn't been accomplished, one of them being a colder ecosystem added in, due to the constant heat a city gave off. To make a tundra based weather work well enough to support the life, but keep it from interrupting the lives of the people living there was an extremely difficult task, even seen as impossible. But the past few years, a lot of impossible things had been accomplished and she figured she could accomplish another. 

Least to say, she had failed and failed miserably. Luckily the city had been evacuated thanks to Matt's forethought and quick thinking, so no one died or got hurt. She was still going to have to face a lot of angry citizens. It had only been a week ago that she started on this endeavor. 

She could still remember the excitement as she had her grand idea of how she was going to accomplish the impossible. She remembered racing down the hall into the library room her friends were gathered in. She had slammed down her books, with the plans inside, on the table they always sat at, waking a poor Bently. She gained all their attention along with a shush from another person a few tables down. They had all looked at her like she'd grown another head and she felt like it. Without saying a word, she had spread the plans out on the table for them to see, and they just looked at her with confusion in their eyes. Matt, however, always the never surprised one, pulled a page closer to him to look at, sparking the rest of them to do the same. The looked through them, realization at what she was planning showing on their faces. 

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but isn't this, I don't know, impossible?" Sophie remarked. 

"Yes, it is." Bently responded for her, before laying his head back down to sleep.

"It's not." She had responded and continued to explain it to them. It all made sense in theory, and maybe they had all been caught up in the idealism of it also, all except Sophie and Matt. Looking back she understood the look that passed between the two friends, though at the time she hadn't really noticed it. They had supported her like the rest, they had just made plans behind her back for its inevitable fail. The next few days were a blur to her, a constant stream of working, planning, and a heavy amount of coffee. 

Until finally she had it finished. All her friend surrounded her, celebrating as they looked over a city they had thought would be the mark of a grand thing. All her friends but Matt and Sophie. They were mysteriously busy. And at the time she had felt slightly offended, but she figured it was their loss for missing it. 

There was much joy and wine going around, but as soon as they started up her system, they could tell something was wrong. The air, instead of slowly growing colder, went instantly stagnate like a cave, and the temperature dropped so suddenly, they could hear the groans of the metal framed buildings below. The wind began blowing way too strongly and out of control as clouds darkened the late evening sky. Shouting rose up in the group around her and they all began running away from the awful discordant sounds of a city being destroyed. 

They had hidden in the house of a friend who lived a half hour out of the city while the awful storm raged even that far from the center of the system. It had only been meant to reach a few neighborhoods on the edge of the city, but the disruptions were much worse then even Sophie had predicted, and she had been even more skeptical then Matt. 

They had hidden in that house until the storm died down and her friends began to call family, and head home, while she made her way back to the city to see what she had brought about. She had found Matt already there standing with an umbrella, looking over the city.

 

Matt finally caught his umbrella and headed back to her, brushing it off. 

"Thank you." She said, surprising Matt with her sudden seriousness. He collapsed his umbrella and looked at her with concern. He saw the guilt and sadness that riddled her gaze over the city, and was sorry he could not have done more.

"Hey, no one got hurt and most everything will still be there once they get this cleared up, you didn't cause any permanent damage."

"Yeah, I know." She said, sighing, "it still didn't work, all this build up and it didn't work." She closed her eyes feeling the snow bite against her face. "Where is Sophie, I need to thank her too." She said feeling absolutely defeated. Matt took a bit to answer, as he tried to remember where their friend would be. 

"She had gone into the city to check over the last few things, last time I saw her. I'm sure she'll meet up with us soon, you know she can't resist a good 'I told you so.'" He said smiling, but she didn't miss the worried look he gave to the city below them. "Speaking of which, I should probably go find her." he said, popping the umbrella back out and raising it over his shoulders, "You coming?" He asked stretching his hand toward her, waiting for her to take it, but she didn't feel like leaving this cold wasteland behind just yet.

"No, I'll stay." Matt gave her a worried look, dropping his hand.

"Alright, just don't stay out to long, we don't want you to be freezing now." He lifted the umbrella over her head and slipped the handle into her hand. Without another word he walked back to his car and left her to her thoughts and her cold creation. 

(1384)   
A hysterical laughter burst through her lips. It just kept going and going, getting higher with each minute. The five people around her didn't take long in joining her in her fit. The little egg-shaped pod they were in echoed the laughter of the crowded group, turning the already terrifying event all the more haunting.  
"We.. are so.. screwed." A small man sitting across from her breathed out in between gasps of panic.  
One of the women stopped her laughter and groaned, rolling her torso forward to rest her head between her knees. After that, the last three slowly gained control over their laughter leaving a silence that felt even worse then the haunting echoes.  
They were very screwed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The howling of a desolate wind pierced through their ears as they slowly filed out of the chunk of wounded metal that had mercifully kept them safe during the horrible reactions.  
"Think anything survived?" A petite woman said, her voice barely carrying in the harsh wind.  
"If it did, it'll be dead soon enough. Matt made sure of that." The small man stated bluntly, his voice low and biting.  
"Bently!" The first woman hissed, hitting him on the back of his head. She shot a glance over to where Matt, the last one to exit, was staring, emotionless, at the dark and smoggy sky. She shivered at the coldness resting behind the usually lively eyes.   
A taller woman came up behind him, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Matt?"   
He simply hummed, keeping his gaze on the shifting clouds “You alright?"  
"Of course Sophie," He said, a bright smile plastered on his face as he finally looked down at the rest of them. None of them were fooled.  
"Matthew, don't worry, we'll get out of this." The little woman said, hugging to her arms to herself.  
"You shouldn't even be here, Sarah." He bit back, dropping the smile in favor of a scowl. She backed up a step, startled, as the first woman stepped in front of her.   
"Matt! This is not Sarah's fault, it's none of ours." She added, seeing the guilt that burdened his shoulders.  
"Then whose is it?" He whispered, looking away and shutting his eyes to fight off the flood of emotions treating to choke him.  
"Fate's." Bently stated, like it was a simple answer.  
"You can't just call it fate." Sophia retorted.  
"I just did." He responded with a quirk in his eyebrows. The two continued to talk uselessly, while the others surrounded Matthew, wanting to comfort and knowing they couldn't.   
Terri, a silent girl, came up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He tensed for a few moments, but quickly relaxed and rested his head on her shoulder.  
"What are we going to do?" Sarah asked, turning to the first woman for answers.  
"We are going to start walking until someone comes get us, then we'll take it as it comes." She said with more confidence then any of them had.  
"I don't think we can just 'move on.'" Matt said, his voice muffled by the fabric his face was buried in.  
"Sure we can."  
He picked up his head and looked at her.  
"I. Collapsed. A. Mountain." He said, not touched by her optimism.  
"Only one."  
"I caused a mass extinction." One of his hands lifted from where it was trapped by Terri's arm. "I single-handedly destroyed an entire ecosystem."  
"Matt, you meant well." Sophie interjected, done with her argument with Bently.  
"So did Hitler."  
"Did you really just compare yourself to the man who slaughtered thousands of people?" Bently asked, unsympathetic.  
"Thousands of animals is just as bad." Matt retorted back."  
"Yes, but you didn't mean to. It's the thought that counts." The optimistic woman said, trying her hardest.  
"Again, I collapsed a mountain. A MOUTAIN!" He responded breaking from Terri's hug.  
"We aren't going to jail though, right?" Bently asked, starting at some flashing lights that were breaking through the fog.

"We're screwed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She paced around the cell, glancing around at the five friends who sat along the edges of the cell. Bently was asleep, per usual. Sarah was huddled into a small ball in Terri's arms. And Matt was staring at the floor hugging his knees.  
"Would you stop pacing. Please." Soph barked out, irritable. However, despite Sophia protests, she continued. She hated small spaces, and the restless nerves in her blood made it worse.  
"What's taking them so long?" Sarah whispered as though someone might over hear and get mad.  
"I don't think this is something they do everyday, so they're probably making an entire new set of laws for these new circumstances." Sophie responded, rolling her eyes.  
"Yes, like 'collapsing any large landscape is punished by 10 years community service.'" The pacing woman stopped and responded.   
"Pretty sure that's not how laws are written, also the punishment would be much more severe." Matt muttered in his corner.  
"No, your right, the law would be more like 'don't let Matt near any explosives.'" Sophie remarked with a mock thoughtful expression.  
"That's even less like a law!" Matt exclaimed back."  
"No, no it wasn't explosives, was it?" The now still woman responded, ignoring Matt.  
"No, I don't think so, Sarah? What would that be?" Sophia said, a smile on her lips.  
"Implosives I believe."  
"Righty then, 'don't allow Matt near implosives.'"   
"That's not how laws work!" Matt bellowed out, not amused by their teasing. However, all it accomplished was send all three women into a bought of laughter that woke Bently up. Pretty soon Matt, Terri and even Bently joined, not knowing why he was laughing but still enjoying it all the same. After they all quieted down, the room no longer seemed so sullen and dark. They all continued to banter as the hours passed. Too soon though two man came to get them and lead the room they were going to receive whatever repercussions came at them, together. However, the broad whiskey face that greeted them was far from what they expected.  
"Dad?!" Matt exclaimed.

They were truely truely screwed.


	10. Santa

He hated this place. The blistering heat seemed to get worse each day he had to return to the wretched hole. His cane hit an uneven beat into the metal floor. The steam and smoke covered everything making every cog and shifting bar look like ghosts caught in a fired hell. Mixed with the strange groans and noises that echoed through the web of metal, that was enough to keep 98% of the population out. 

The steam covered everything making the markers of different paths useless, but he had long since memorized all the twists and turns, usually by running into the same metal wall multiple times. His goggles that were supposed to protect his eyes were discarded to the floor in one of these halls, but he was already mostly blind either way, so these small inconveniences were ignored. 

What really got to him was the heat. A heat that encompassed the entire body, suffocating every inch of skin. The kind of heat that seeped into bones and made old aches and wounds groan back to life. It gathered in his lungs trying to steal every ounce of air back. 

A deeper click of his cane was the telltale sign of a change in the metal under his feet, that also meant that he needed to turn or get a seventh horrible bump on his forehead. 

He continued down a path he had walked everyday for uncountable years. Every step, sight and sound as familiar as the cane he carried. However, as he continued on, something was off. He stopped in a particularly echoed room, listening carefully. He heard the regular clanks and hisses of the machines. He could hear the dripping of the melting ice far above. The rumbling of the boiling river far below his feet. Nothing seemed off now. 

He stood, silent and thinking, before dropping his cane down in a harsh sound. He carefully listened to the echo it brought back. The echo he had heard a thousand times before came back to him, but in that echo something was different, some subtle difference marked it's way in his ears. He repeated the process of dropping his cane and listening until he could identify where the small unfamiliar vibrations were coming from. 

Gazing at the clouds of ash and steam that prevented him from seeing what had interfered with his domain, he contemplated just leaving it be to return to his little home and risking missing a problem that could bring the whole system down around his ears, effectively destroying their Christmas operation. He could already see the devastating look Santa would give him, a look he had gained so many years ago. The aching in his leg was a constant reminder of that look and mistake. 

He sighed and began limping toward the disturbance, using his cane to feel in front of him making sure he didn't trip over anything. This path he didn't walk very often, only for biannual checks of the functions. However, when his head collided with a sack of something, he knew enough to understand how wrong that was. It was one thing to bang his head against the metal down here, he'd done it more times then he would ever admit. It was another thing entirely to run into something soft. Nothing down here was soft.

Something was very off. He darted to a rusted wheel that blocked all the movement of the water in the room. Every room had one for emergencies, and he couldn't remember the last time he had to use one. 

The wheel groaned in protest as he threw his weight into forcing it past the rust that sat in its joints. As it creaked, hisses sounded through the room as water, both hot and cold slowed to a small trickle he could hear in the many pipes that ran over his head. 

It took a bit, but the clouds of dispute settled to the floor and a swaying, very red, figure could be made out. He took cautious steps toward the object, his cane discarded and his mind racing as he tried to deny the familiarity in the object. 

"H-hello?" He waited, both anticipating and dreading a response. No sound returned to him though. Three more steps brought him within arms reach to it, and more details could be seen through the dying mist.

The sack was hanging by ribbons that caught themselves high above the workings he wandered. He lifted a shaking hand to pull back some of the soft, red fabric that concealed whatever nightmare had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hated the surface. The numbing cold seemed to seep deeper and deeper into his bones with each passing day. His cane crunched into the snow next to him as it left deep imprints on the ever-fresh snow. Snowflakes floated down, stinging his face wherever they landed. The wind howled out a torturous tune that ground upon his ears worse then the repeated Christmas melodies 98% of the population sung up here.

He didn't come up here often, preferring his little cove of warmth in the barren wasteland, but with the recent catastrophe he wasn't returning to his hole anytime soon. Not with Christmas only a month away and Santa officially out of the game. Internally, he was tempted to be angery at his old companion for leaving all the operations to an old, bruised and broken elf who couldn't even see five feet in front of him, but knowing the younger 'help' he understood why he was the only option. 

The muffled thud of cloven hooves on snow reached his ears through the broken symphony of the blizzard and directed him toward the huge open doors of the stables. Loud whines and annoyances came from the agitated animals inside while tiny elves tried their hardest to sooth the enormous beasts.

"What's got 'em going today?" He shouted to get his voice across the echoing noises.

"Nothin much I suppose, they're just restless and ready for a drive. He usually taken 'em out everyday this time o'year." A little elf responded as she helped restrain one of the more fidgety reindeers. Prancer maybe? He never could keep up with their names, too similar and too much rhyme. "Don't suppose you could take 'em out ey?" The little elf voice came again.

"Who do you think I am? First it's take over the whole factory and now it's exercise the monsters. Next you'll be asking me to deliver the gifts." He huffed and strode over the other side of the wooden shelter to check the fluttering papers that recorded all the care of the famous, flying ponies. A quick overview told him all he needed to know, and he turned on his heel to go deal with whatever other chores the King of Christmas was having him do. However, all the eyes of the room were on him.  
"What?" He snapped at the girl who had responded to him earlier.

"Just.. um.. you are prepared to do the deliveries right? You know, if he doesn't get better in time?" Her eyes darted around to the other elves looking for some sort of support.

It had never occurred to him, and now stopped him in his tracks. He would have to do the presents if Santa couldn't. He once again cursed the jolly fellow for putting a crippled elf in charge. 

This Christmas wasn't going to be a nice one.


	11. Hell's Dust

"It's such a pleasure to meet you!" He knew he was probably shaking the icons hand a little too enthusiastically, but he couldn't help himself. Not with how perfect this day had been.

The day he started an internship with the person who was leading the great new onslaught of new knowledge. He was almost tempted to think he was dreaming, but the firm handshake of his hero and adrenaline in his veins proved just how real this was.

"Likewise, Mr. Elf. Tell me, what do you think." The man gestered to the grand building behind him. It was a new building full of the latest everything. From equipment to specimens, it had it all. 

"It's magnificent Mr. Mandate." He said in awe. Everything about this place and day was magnificent. He was rewarded for his excitement by a jolly laugh and a warm smile.

"Come then, let me show you what you'll be doing." Mandate said, waving his hands toward the building. This day was absolutely perfect. 

Walking through the building he had been admiring since he was a kid and the plans were shown public on the news was like something straight of a fairy tale. He had only been twelve at the time, and the great building took nearly eight years to finish. Even in all that time his love for this place and the knowledge and future it represented had never faded the slightest.

The entire place seemed to be pristine white, at least, what he could see. With different doors and halls leading every which way, he could only imagine the wonders the rest of the building could hold.   
Mandate took him down a hall to the left of the large desk that greeted people who came in. Through that hall was more doors who's windows showed large shelving units probably full of all the new discoveries that had sprung up in the past decade. He was taken through a door that led to another storage space, though smaller, full of jars and vials.

"Here is where you will be working when not shadowing me. Each of these containers holds products so valuable and rare, only we produce it."  
He gestered to the room full of colors and glistening glass.  
"Each vial," he pointed to a row of purple glass bottles, only an inch tall each, "is worth more than the yearly salary you make." The intern stopped in his tracks with his eyes wide. There were only about ten bottles he could see, but that surely was a fortune. He was going to be makeing quite a bit working here. He suddenly felt as though any wrong step he took would shatter the little bottle. 

A laugh came from Mr. Mandate when he realized he wasn't being followed anymore, and he must've guess what was going through the younger man's head, "Yes, you will have to be very careful, but I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Wha- what will I be doing?" 

"Simple work, makeing sure all is where it is supposed to be, tracking how much we have, who buys what, how much we make. That kind of stuff."

"What is all of this?" Another laugh came from Mandate.

"That, my boy, would take days to explain. Just know it's very important. That's all that matters." He continued foward, prompting the younger man to follow again. "When not here, and not at school, you will be following me around. Through that you will be on hand should I need anything and will be able to learn from what I, and the people around me, do." He continued walking until he came toward the back of the room where a woman somewhere in her 40's was working. "This is Mrs. Teric, she will be showing you exactly what goes on here and what to do and when you do it. Now, I have to go deal with others, so stay here and learn as much as you can before I see you tomorrow for your first real day." With that, he nodded to the woman and turned to walk back the way he came.

"Well hello Mr. Moray Elf." The woman, Mrs. Teric, said with a earm smile and a hand streached foward. As he took her hand and shook it, she asked, "Mind if I just stick with Moray?" He nodded agreed with the name wordlessly as his head swam with all he had already seen and heard. The fact that was just an introduction melted his brain. "So, are you ready to start." She said, clapping her hands together.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

He spent the next five hours following Sarah (as she insisted he call her) and taking in all he could. By the time he got home and collapsed on the small chair in the main room, his head was so full of different information it felt ready to burst. 

But no amount of pain or confusion could beat the elation he felt, seeing his dream come into fruition.


	12. Idk

"What the Hell was that?" A voice pierced through the ringing in his ears. With rapidly blinking eyes, the dust began to reveal the shapes around him in blurry lines. 

"Galim!" 

He tried to respond to the voice calling out his name, but all he managed were rocking hacks as his lungs tried to dispelled of the debris that had gathered there. 

"Christina!" 

Galim's brain finnally managed to pinpoint who the voice was coming from as his freind let out a string of cuse words.

"I'm here, I'm okay." 

The little voice of Galim's sister responded to the angry words spewing from a closer source as his friend's footsteps could be heard over the groaning of metal around them.

"Galim!"

"Im here." Galim finnally managed to push the words past his throat. Then he could see the face of a very concerned Jacob hovering above his own.  
"You injured?" 

"No, no I don't think so." Galim responded, trying to pick up on any distress signals his body might be giving. "Can't move though." He tested each one of his limbs and muscles and found them all responding, but still being held in place something. 

His freind barked in a bit of high-strung laughter. "That's probably bacuase you have an entire shelf laying on you." He said, his voice a little too high. "Christina," a quick call accompanied by a sudden jerk of his head, presumably to where ever Christina was. "Come over here. Galim's caught." Soon Galim heard the lighter footsteps of his little sister as she padded over to where they were. "Help me lift this... No, go over there... At the corner.. Yeah, now lift." With that Galim felt the weight lifted off of him as the wood of the shelf creaked. He waited untill he could feel the pressure lift off his legs before quickly pushing out from under the open drawers and splintering woods. No sooner had his feet cleared the edge then he heard the loud thump of the shelves falling behind him.   
Standing up and shaking himself, sending dust flying through the now - cramped space, he began looking around and takeing inventory.  
Their entire ship had gone down, but they were still upright, so no worry burdened his brain. He just needed to see what had malfunctioned and get it going again.  
"Jacob, open a door or window, get aome air and light in here. Christina, find crow, last I saw she headed to the tail." He started walking toward the front of the room where all the controls and information lay.  
"Urm, Galim..." Jacobs voice seemed to trail off into a stunned silence, grating the nerves of the already stressed ???????.   
"It's even worse then it looks, isn't it?" He said with a sigh while turning and walking to where Jacob was staring out of the circular door that lead to the tail of the ship.   
Some where is the desent of their little airship, the door must have been knocked off its track, as it was now laying skew across the floor with dents all over the side of it that faced the tail. That, though wasn't the worrysome part. The part that made Galim suddenly stop and stare, just as entranced as the driver, was what was past the door, or more what wasn't.  
Where there should have been a hallway leading to four sperate, very small rooms, there was nothing. Outside, where the trees they had nearly set on fire still swayed in the gusts of air coming from the spurting fans in the wings of the ship. The entire tail seemed to have been ripped away, leaving jagged marks in the walls and frame around the door track. He couldn't even see where the tail had landed, though he supposed they were lucky to have landed as safely as they did.   
"Crow!" Christina's panicked, high voice came as she darted out the exit. She began darting around calling out their freinds name. Hearing her high voice laced with fear was more then enough to spark Galim into emergency training.  
"Jacob. Help her, if you find Crow, Do Not Move Her, if she can't get up in her own simply check her over." He barked out, already running over to the controls to find the emergency contact box. 

"What?" A tired voice drifted through the mesh in the small device.  
"Dan, we- we're down. I don't know what happened. Crow's missing, most likely injured.." he paused, not being able to think past the fuzz in his brain to give a full, professional report. "We, ah, I don't know where we are. I think we were over.. shit, I don't know. The entire tail of the ship's been knocked off. Don't know where it landed, Crow was in it. We didn't.."  
"Galim, slower, I can't understand a word you are saying." A much more awake and alert Dan interrupted, enuciating each word.  
"I don't know," Galim pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to piece together exactly what he needed to get across. "I- We, we went down. We want down due to unknown causes. The ship's been split, tail to body. Crow is still unknown, the rest of us are okay."  
"Alright, where are you?"  
"I don't know, we were still a few hours away from the camp when we fell, so that'd put us in human territory.. I'm pretty sure."   
"Listen, I'm gathering up Teric and Stephanie to retrieve you by land, but I need to know where you are and the state of Crow. As soon as you find either, contact me." A tone in the box signaled a cut off. Galim exhaled trying to calm down the nerves that raked through him.  
"Galim! I found her!" The nerves came raking back. He leaped out of the door way, following where he had heard the voice.  
"Galim!"  
"Right here." He rounded a wing to find the tail laying skewed and piercing the sky as the end that used to connect to the body was wedged into the ground. "Jacob?"  
"Over here." He caught sight of them. Jacob kneeling over a figure while keeping a desperate Christina back. He darted over to them, immediately kneeling down on the oppisite side of Jacob.   
Crow lay unconscious with bruises and cut lining her arms and torso. Glass littered her body, and blood prevented Galim from seeing where it was coming from. The shadow of the tail that towered up and over them limited his sight as well. He crane his neck to look at the still spinning fans at the tip of the tail.  
"The window." Jacob said, a quick glance told Galim he was studying the spike of machinery as well. He found the window Jacob was talking about easily due to the fact that it was the only one broken. The glass had been created to be able to with at and the harshest treatment so the crash couldn't have broken it, meaning crow did it herself.  
"Damn it crow." He muttered. He took a long breathe to steady the shaking in his hand and went to work. Subconsciously his eyes had already identified the telltale signs of breath and heart beat confirming that she was alive, but he need to see how bad she was hurt and if he could move her. Carefully pulling an arm that lay over her torso to examine what was there. A gag came from a quickly disappearing Christina and a hiss came from both him and his friend waiting on the other side of Galim. It looked like an animal had clawed and torn her entire stomach. Deep gauges crossed over each other and skin lay hanging, detached from the muscle. Blood drenched the scene and filled the air with a horrid stench that clawed at Galim's brain, longing to pull him back to a memory, but he had long sence learned how to hold the flash- backs at bay. At least for a while, but this was deffinatly going to come back and bite him later.   
"Christina go find a flashlight, I can't see anything." Christina popped out from behind the metal to dart back to the body of the ship.   
"Can you handle this one?" Jacob asked nervously.  
"Gonna have to," a stressed laughed escaped him, "not really much other choice." He began pulling at the shredded shirt right above the wound as to remove the cloth without touching anything vital. As the slivers of fabric seperate from the wound, Galim heard a very loud creaking from above him.   
His heart stopped in feel as he both heard and felt the shifting of the column of metal above them. The groans of the struggling ground was deafening, and the shadows around him grew darker. His entire body stilled, afraid to move, paralized. He couldn't even bring himself to lift his eyes to the decending metal. He just stared wide- eyed at Jacob who mirrored his own fear.   
But the groaning stopped. The metal stilled, and ground sobbed churning. Galim amd Jacob spent a few more seconds staring at eachother, before Jacob bit out a laugh and Galim finally breathed again.  
"Hey Galim?" Jacob whispered as though this were an avalanche they faced and not a towering structure that cared not about anything they did. "I know there's the whole 'don't move the victim' thing, but uh, maybe we can make an exception." Galim jerked his head in agreement, and they both set to work.   
Galim quickly discarding his jacket to wrap around Crow's wound and Jacob lifting Crow's shoulders enough to allow Galim access without further injury. As Galim tied off the cloth Jacob darted off to find something they could carry her on.   
Galim sat back on his feet and lifted his chin to the sky as he took a few deep breaths filled with dust and ash. His eyes popped open.   
There wasn't supposed to be ash, the ship was built to be able to go down without exessive damage to its surroundings which included safeguards agaist fires. Then again, it was also supposed to stay in one piece, and not crash in the first place for that matter. He groaned and rubbed a tired hand over his face. This situation had gone far beyond what he was supposed to handle.   
A small sound reached him, and he froze fearing the tail was finnally giving. But the ground was still and no more noise followed. He glanced around attempting to see if jacob was back so soon.when he heard it again.  
"Crow?" A slightly louder whimper responded. Her face began shifting as the pain started to regester. "Crow, just stay down." He whispered, half to calm her and half in fear of the looming danger.


	13. Partners in crime

Thesia was a grand city. Home to powerful families, constant economic and physical battles, and grand dramas. It had harbored some of the worst criminals, and some of the best heros. Grand hatreds and great loves. The most sophisticated elite, and the most savage of gangs. The most modern ideas, and the strictest traditions. The simplest of minds, and the most clever innovators. 

The city was headed by two very powerful and old families. However, the two families had a rivalry that spanned to the past so deeply no one remembered why.


	14. Seven

"You are sure this will work?" Seven said. He laid back in his chair completely calm despite the concept being presented to him. Eight leaned forward on the desk. A lamp, the only light of the room, highlighted her almost too confident smile. She looked down at him with what could only be described as a murderous glint in her eyes. Seemed suiting for the idea she had.

"Of course, my dear, when have I ever let you down?” She purred with all the casual charm she normally held. Seven simply rose an eyebrow.

"Now your not still mad about the incident with Six, are you?" She gave a little pout for effect.   
Rather then responding, he picked up the pencil she had left when she had drawn up the plans for him, and began tapping it against his chin as he looked through the details laid out before him in her flowing handwriting. Seeing no fault in her plans, as he had expected, he looked up at her and back down. " Now why would I want Nine gone?" He questioned, dropping his hand on the shadowed table.

"Because, she holds information that could really damage your reputation?” Eight attempted which only earned her another eyebrow raise. She sighed and continued, crossing her arms "Not to mention she is a bit nosy. She's always trying to find faults with everyone higher then her." A flit of her hand accompanied her statement on Nine's irritable nature, yet Seven's face remained the same. "And if she is gone you can pull another couple of strings to get Thirty-Two up here and you know what an asset she would be." She purred out, pulling her trump card. Seven looked down at the plans again and at Eight's smile, surrounded by the shadows of the room. She knew she had him. 

 

^*^ 

 

Seven stepped out of the car into the usual flashing lights of the cameras, and the shouts of reporters. The flashing lights were something he had had his whole life ever since he was chosen for seven, being the Seventh most important person in the country. However the blinding lights and deafening noise never ceased to put him on edge. Interviewers were shouting out questions in hope that by some miracle he would care enough to answer.  
"Do you know were Eight is? Will you tell us were Eight is?" Where the two questions most were asking. The answers: Yes. No.  
But he wasn't in any mood to answer to their shouts.

Guards were stationed around him to keep the crowd away, both reporters and protesters, but occasionally one slips through. Seven looked down at the interviewer, she looked like all the others to him, they all wore their hair In buns and had little devices in their ear for recording and communication. That was all he ever noticed before he lost interest.

"Hello, I am 1254 and if you could spare any info on Eight for the news I would be extremely grateful." She said turning on the recorder. They all seemed to think that having them stand in front of him, blocking his path, would make him more likely to answer their insistent questions.

"I have no information on eight, and if you will excuse me, I have a meeting to get to."  
he grit out in his annoyance.

"Of course." She said and scampered off. That was the thing about being that high on the list- everyone had to listen, everyone except One and Two. They did not have to listen to anyone but their own desires. He had never actually met either due to careful avoidance, and he had no desire to, knowing they could have him killed if they so chose. 

Walking into the train station Seven finally got out of the crowds and cameras. The train he was getting on only allowed people like him. It was small with only two or three cars. Each one had fine seats that could be sat or lain on. There were different areas for food and entertainment, and when he stepped on and took a glance around, he saw that, unfortunately, he was not the only one there. 

"Hello Seven, how have you been?" Nine had a very typical snobbish look and tone to her as she sat in her clothes and furs.

"I had not realized you were going my way today." Seven said, his harsh voice and tone makeing his distaste in this exchange very clear. He was never one for casual conversation.

"Well of course I am. One has requested my presence." Completely missing his agression in her arragance, her voice picked up a haughty character at the prospect of One meeting her, as though it were for something important and she were not just One's play thing. She continued to talk, but it all fell over Seven's ears in a dull hum as he walked to one of the seats and sat, putting his mind to the meeting this train was carrying him toward.  
It wasn't long before the clicks of the train's wheels started to slow down and the building they were meeting in could be seen out the window. It was a grand building built right after the war to show that their new country was not weak and would not be held down. However, to Seven, it was just the building he was going to be stuck in for the foreseeable future. A meeting he did not concider himself needed for. However, it would be a nice break for him, away from Eight's nagging and constant reminders.  
He stepped off of the train onto a small platform that served as a train station for this place. He looked around and saw Four getting off a separate car. He glanced about before spotting Seven, smiled a quick, professional smile, and walked over.   
"Early, as usual." Four said. He was one of the only people Seven actually liked. He understood things, it seemed to Seven, that everyone else could not understand.  
"Of course." Seven said cutting the conversation off by turning his body toward the building and away from Four. Four stood next to seven and adopted the same stiff pose standing before the estate. The two stood there in complete silence, both content to do so until the others arrived. While Seven waited, he looked around, taking in everything around him, a habit due to forever suspecting other people. The main building stood in the middle of a large yard with every tree perfectly placed and every flower in symmetry with all the others. The building itself was white, as was custom with government buildings it seemed. It was designed to look both forticated and elegant at the same time. It was, in hindsight, a very grand building, a symbol of their nation, but Seven cared little for grandness. Instead his eyes naturally found the building's weakness, which was in the ceiling. It was much too wide spaced without enough supporters to withstand a real attack. This knowledge managed to comfort Seven to the fact that he was to be stuck there for the next few hours. The train behind him started up again and speed off leaving seven and four standing for the next hour while the others arrived. 

Though the meeting was meant to have been at 14:00 the last ones to arrive came at 15:30. Which had left Seven and Four standing around for three hours, and effectively managed to put Seven in a more sour mood then normal. Finally everyone from Three to Seven was there. It wasn't common for all five of them to be there, they each had very different jobs and expertise, however it seemed One wanted to be over extravagant again.   
"Ah, Seven." Five announced her presence in her a gritting accent, smiling as though she and Seven were old friends. She even tried to hug him, but her efforts were thwarted, of course, by an outstretched hand.   
"Five." He needed his head toward her in a acknowledgement (I CAN'T SPELLLLLL)  
"So, what do ya think this is all about?"   
Seven raised a questioning eyebrow toward her. "Come on," She whined, "it's not every day we are all called to a meeting with one." Seven remained silent, not nearly in the mood to deal with her shenanigans ¤ Five adopted and thinking pose and started looking Seven up and down as though trying to figure out a puzzle. He decided he did not like her, of course he decided that about a lot of people. Though he did find that Five was quickly dropping in the ranks the longer she studied him. Finally she stopped and spoke,  
"I'll figure you out yet, my friend." An extremely critic message that Seven did not like, at all. He would have to tell Eight to watch out for Five. However, Five had already started flitting about again around the other members. Seven looked around at the rest of them and decided to use this waste of time to pick apart these people around him he so rarely saw.   
Three, Four, Five, and Six was there, along with multiple reporters, recorders, and simple staff. Three was the eldest of all of them, age 58, two years away from choice retirement. Three was the title of world affairs, the Three's job was to keep up with how other countries were, and how they reacted with us. Three was, ever the politician, directing the extras about, he of course, was in charge of this meeting. Then there was Four. He was in charge of military and war affairs, something we hadn't needed much use for, for the past near 300 years. He was standing to the side in a usual military form watching Three and giving the occasional command. That brought Seven down to Five. She was in charge of land and construction affairs. She planed out new cities, watched over the farms on the outlands, and kept the country self-sustaining and proficient. She was one of the youngest here at the age of 25, only four years above integration. She was off talking very excitedly to Six. Six, she was the new one, just turned 21 and just out of her integration. Seven hadn't seen her before now, she was a small petite thing, almost like a rat. She kept glancing around with wide nervous eyes. It never made sense to him, why they would chose the most timid people to be in charge of businesses, seemed the braver more ambitious people should have that role, yet bypasses be bypasses. Then she looked at him, and there was something very unnerving about her eyes, they seemed to have so much going on behind them and all Seven's instinct screamed alerts. He would have to watch out for this one too, his instincts were never wrong.  
Five seemed to notice Six and Seven staring each other down, and made one of the stupidest decisions Seven had ever bore witness too. She brought Six over to were he was standing. 

*here we go again*

"Seven, this is the new Six." Five introduced  
"I realized." He responded, not even bothering to look at them.  
"Six, this is Seven." Five continued her introduction, immune to Seven's coldness. Six mumbled something directed to Five, and she laughed in response, quite against his batter judgement, Seven turned and asked what she said. He hadn't thought it possible but her eyes grew even wider, and she somehow shrunk into herself, making Seven tower over her.  
"I only pointed out that Five had already said your name, so you were obviously Seven."  
"Not necessarily, Five could have been wrong, or Seven could have been a joke name. So for all you know I could be One."  
Six stepped back, seeming startled by his response.   
"He is joking of course, he is not One." Five said quickly as though trying to sooth Six. All of this was confusing Seven, and he despised confusion. And so, he went to do a less despised, yet still very despised thing- socialize. Turning away from the two, he began to head to Four, the only one in his current company he could stand.  
"Afternoon." He said announcing his presence. Even though fours back was turned to Seven, and Seven knew he hadn't made sound, Four still was not surprised by Seven's greeting. It was something he much respected Four for, his attentiveness and preparedness for everything, yet it also made Seven wary of someone whom would present such a challenge to anything Seven might need to do.   
"Afternoon." He responded, not bothering to turn and look at Seven as he continued to watch Three's progress. Another thing Seven respected about him, he didn't bother with unnecessary pleasantries seven went to and behind him and pretended to also be watching Three.   
Three's progress was slow, sorting out everything, but eventually everything was put to place and they headed into the building. 

The inside was considerably less grand then the outside, though the halls were polished. The room they met in wasn't very big, it really just had the oval table they needed and the different boards and technologies they needed. However, there was windows around to separate rooms were recorders and reporters sat quietly, being trained to cause no disruptions   
Three already had everything set out and was already sitting at the end of the table. Four, Five, and Six sat on one side, and, seeing that everyone was handling everything fine, Seven sat at the other end and began so slip back into his mind.

"But, why would they?" A voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked around trying to find what and why he'd been called back against his will. "We haven't done anything to them. They must want something and if we can figure that out maybe we can figure this situation out." There it was, the little voice, from the new six. That must have been it, her voice was so quite and submissive compared to the athoritive speak he normally heard at these meetings, it had stunned him back to the retched meeting.  
"Six that is not your Area, and while that is a very good and sound idea, it is not what we are here to talk about."  
"We wouldn't have to prepare for an war if we could prevent it." She mumbled too low for Three, who had been the one to quiet her, to hear. However, Seven, who was sitting next to her as they sat in numerical order, heard her and began considering it.  
"Perhaps they want a war." Seven said in a undertone. Six's posture straightened in surprise as though she were surprised he was there. She stayed so still Seven began to ignore the world again, but then her soft voice returned.  
"We are a country built from and of war."

"Hmm, do you know much of our glorious^ countries start?"

"I know enough." Seven found her pathetic attempt at shutting him down almost laughable. Yet, she got what she wished as all heads turned toward a door opening. Figuring that it was just a messenger he sat back and began to think again. He was stopped as he realized something was off. They were all looking in his direction, which normally wouldn't have put him off as he sat at the end of the table which put the door behind him, but, they were looking at Him, not behind him. Three looked annoyed, Four curious, Five amused, and Six stunned. So he turned his chair around and looked into a mirror.

 

2nd

 

He was struck with momentary confusion as he considered the stranger before him. He didn't look much like a stranger though, as it was a face he saw every time he entered a dressing room. The two identical pairs of eyes stared at eachother, before the one standing finnally smiled and spoke up,  
"So it seems the rumors are true, there is another me running around." He stepped around the table to the chair at the other end, which Three had already left in favor of a seat on the side oppisite of Four, Five, and Six and next to Two who sat at One's right side.   
"So, catch me up." One directed toward Three, who was more than happy to present to One. He began with the area that was being raided, but Seven once again toned it all out.  
"Seven." Apperently that wasn't happening.   
"What?" He half growled.  
"What would the people think if we entered a war?" One asked, looking down at papers Three had set out for him. Seven sighed and leaned foward resting his arms on the table.  
"They would be estatic."


	15. Examples of terrible writing

Every bone in her body ached with the days work load. It felt as though someone had taken sandpaper and ground down her skeleton to slivers. She let out a deep sigh and collapsed on her tiny couch. 

Now she had three different jobs, was doing school online, and all around was exahsting her life. She had just managed to doze off when her reched doorbell rang. She groaned and stood back up on weary feet and shuffled over to the door with her head hanging. 

"Yes?" She said as she opened the door, rubbing the eyes. However, her eyes instantly went wide and all sleepiness dissapeared from her as she was the very professional looking man at her door. Behind his was a little girl, of about ten maybe, who seemed to be smiling just a but too much. She unconciously stood at attention as her old JROTC training kicked in. "Is there something I can help you with sir?" 

He smiled down at her, bending down a little to meet her at eye level. "Of course you can." She stood waiting for him to go on, but he just stood there leering at her with a smile that was quickly becomeing just as creepy as the little girl's. 

"Erm.. with what?" She asked casting her eyes to the side at the awkwardness.

"Come with me." Was all he said before turning on heel and walking back down the hallway of the apartment complex. The little girl took a moment to give her a very weird look before following the tall man like a puppy. 

She stood their in her door way completely confused and out of place as she watched the man turn the corner toward the stairs. Everything in her told her that this was strange and he was not someone she should follow. That she should just close the door, go back to sleep, and continue on with her life. 

She started to shut the door as she watch the little girl turning the same corner, when all of a sudden she found herself following them, leaving her door wide open and not looking back as she herself turned that same corner.

 

So, I'm going to explain something for y'all, maybe you night like to try this. Any of y'all ever heard of "pop stories?" If not, it's sort of a writing game. It's similar to role play but instead of being a charter you are more a narrator. You and who ever else you are doing it with take turns telling a small part of a story, and each carrying on where the other left off. This allows more charcaters, more story, and in my opinion more fun that the traditional role playing, you all are so fond of.

 

 

He gasped in a way over dramatic fashion.

"Did I hear that correctly?" He clasped a hand over his heart in his show of fake suprise. "Aww, is the great Sophia having doubts in herself?" 

He chuckled and pulled a seat back to sit down.

"You can't really be serious can you?" 

She just glared at him. 

"Sophia," he leaned foward, resting his arms on the table, "what is this about?" He gave those puppy eyes, and damn it if she didn't fall under the spell they cast. 

She suddenly threw her hands up, "Nothing! It's nothing."

"Right." He stopped and stared at her with his iconic I'm-picking-at-the-pieces-of-your-soul look, and she had never hated that look more than she did now. When it seemed he was satisfied with what he had found, and hell knows what that was, he let out a sigh.  
"Sophia, don't worry about her, okay?" He tilted his head to look her in the eye, "I can promise it was really just physical between us." 

She stopped and looked at him with the most withering are-you-an-idiot look she had. He straightened his back and she could practicly see the wheels turning in his head. 

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She aksed, and she could see the exact moment when it clicked in his head. The poor guy was as readable as an open children's book.

"Oh right, I forgot you grew up in a human culture."

"Yeah." She responded in deadpan, going back to glaring at the wall in front of her.

"Well, that's besides the point," he said, shaking his head, "I mean, Sophia, have I ever shown her the glass flowers? No. Have I ever taken her to the cliff? No. Have I ever pretended to be dating her to get someone else to leave me alone? No. Have I ever almost died to save her? N-" he stopped and did his head tilt as he gave it considerable thought. Though she supposed she should be grateful he didn't just say whatever whether it was true or not. "Well, there was that one time, but it was kinda my fault she was there in the first place so I dont think that counts." 

Sophia once again went back to looking at him like a idiot, and once again he paused to run over his words again to figure out what it was this time. And yet once again the gears clicked together as he figured it out and he smacked his face into his hand. 

"I am a horrible boyfreind by human standards, aren't I?" He asked, not lifting his head out of his hand.

"Yes, yes you are." She responded curtly, but at the same time she realized that for all the ways he messed up, the entertainment of watching his adorable failings made them all the worth it.


	16. Pet

The screens shined on the three, as one of them, a very annoyed woman, flipped through different camera views. Each one showed different girls going about their daily lives. Some were at jobs, some still in school, there was cooking, building, running, shopping, even a few sleeping. The woman stopped on each one, briefly summing them up in the best light possibly, as though trying to sell a car, and each time, despite her best efforts, she was shot down by a man who stood perfectly straight, matching a stoic and still face. With each denile the woman grew more and more irritated and every time, the third one, a man with a carefree almost unhinged smile, would joke about either the girl shown in the video, the woman's constant rejection, or his friends refusal to settle for anything but the best.

"You cannot possiably keep denying every choice." The woman sighed, and started working on the little tablet in her hand for the 67th time.

"I can. And I will continue just that if none can successfully match my standards." The stoic man spoke.

"Your standards? Wow, you sound incredibly uptight right now, I do hope you realize this." The Stoic tuned to look at the annoyance. His freind was laying back with his feet on the table in front of him, in a completely barbaric way. And so he responded. "Sure, And you sound very near a uneve."

"I happen to much enjoy the flowing way of the uneve's speak." He answered with mock hurt. The man turned away looking back at the screens, not bothering to continue to argue with his logic - less friend.  
The woman, satisfied that she had his attention again, turned her annoyed gaze to the facts streaming by on her tablet.  
"This peticular specimen, higher standing, she has had a education of decent standards, and is wonderful in arts. She has a lovely color, and build, and would be a great somilar. She would seem an absolute gem." The man worked this information through his head.

"What's her commtent?"

The woman sighed, "Her commtent is particularly high, as it is with most of the backround, age, and style she follows, but, of course, that can be trained out of her."

"And how long would training take?"

She sighed again, recognizing the start of another defeat, "At least a sunnc."

"Too long." He responded with a flick of his hand. She steamed as she began working on the tablet for the 68th time. Streams of fact ran by on the tablet and in her mind.

"Alright, how's this one?" She asked not bothering to try to sell them anymore. He would ask what he wanted to know.

"Commtent, training, and skills?" He quized, looking over the pictures.

"Commtent is low, Training can be covered in about three months, skills possessed are, intelegence, static, and speed." The man studied the pictures of the woman. "Suplite?" He asked. She groaned, "fairly high." "Next." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. The sound of her working at the device began again. "You know, my freind, you really should just get a Domestic." The other man said with eyes closed as he lay back, bored with the proceedings. Dictionary Uneve: unevolved; humans as we know them Commtent: amount of attention the pet needs/ the amount they talk and do things to be noticed, like the typical difference between a dog (high commtent) and a cat (low commtent) Sunnic: a span of time a little longer than a year Suplite: the amount of care the pet requires, people with allergies or privileged lives need higher amounts of care Somilar: a pet that us brought with you to show off, like a dog a woman would put in her purse.


	17. Bah

"Sometimes I wonder," 

She jumped up at the voice. She didn't think he would know she was there. He didn't seem to be noticing anything around him. Not the brisk wind, nor the quickly darkening sky, nor the immense hight of the cliff they were on. In fact part of her had wondered if he wasn't just alseep. 

"If anyone would notice, you know? Well, I mean, of course they would," he paused, looking down from the sky to the field at the bottom of the cliff. "Eventually. But how long would it take them? How long, if I just didn't show up, how long would they go on oblivious? And when they did notice, would they be worried?" She kept her mouth shut and sat down a bit behind him. "Would they start looking, or just àssume I had just wandered off again and would return? I don't know. How long till they started searching? How long till they panicked? How long till they started contacting friends? The police? And then," he once again paused, his shoulders slumping, and his voice a whisper when he continued, "how long till they gave up?"

She just sat there. Speachless. Wondering how anyone was supposed to respond to that. It seemed she didn't have to think up a responce though, as he straighted up and took a deep breathe.

"It's always interesting, you know? Wondering what would happen. Who would they tell? Who would worry? Who would look? There is no telling. Perhaps none of them would, maybe they would simply leave it to the athorities, and when they turned up empty handed, would they just give up? Would they press to keep looking? Who would they replace me with? Ferin? He would be a good fit."

He sighed, "but then there are the more interesting questions." He looked back up at the sky thinking. "What would I want them to do? Would I want them to worry? Or move on quickly? Am I being selfish if I don't? It's a twisted world we live in my friend. We live each day for the future, as though the future will cure us, yet, what is it that kills us, huh? What is it that officially brings us to our knees binging for mercy and release? It's the present. It's the present that has been tainted by the past.  
And we live each day as though if we run fast enough it won't catch us. If we just keep our eyes on tommorrow, yesterday doesn't count. But that's know how it works, is it? Because tommorrow never happens. You never reach tommorrow. It's a little treat attached to you head by a stick taht reaches just far enough that you never reach it. But you try. Oohh, you try. You run fast and you keep stretching ahead. Like stupid animals we run. We run with this idea of the sickness of yesterday and the cure of tommorrow." He chuckled with no humor, "but wasn't yesterday, tommorrow three days ago? Isn't it yesterday that lead to tommorrow, created tommorrow." He sighed.  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just waiting for the tommorrow when the present decides to finnally stop the future."

 

Confuseing, sorry.

 

"Sometimes I wonder," 

 

If anyone would notice, you know? Well, I mean, of course they would, Eventually. But how long would it take them? How long, if I just didn't show up, how long would they go on oblivious? And when they did notice, would they be worried? Would they start looking, or just àssume I had just wandered off again and would return? I don't know. How long till they started searching? How long till they panicked? How long till they started contacting friends? The police? And then, how long till they gave up?  
It's always interesting, you know? Wondering what would happen. Who would they tell? Who would worry? Who would look? There is no telling. Perhaps none of them would, maybe they would simply leave it to the athorities, and when they turned up empty handed, would they just give up? Would they press to keep looking? Who would they replace me with?   
But then there are the more interesting questions. What would I want them to do? Would I want them to worry? Or move on quickly? Am I being selfish if I don't? It's a twisted world we live in my friend. We live each day for the future, as though the future will cure us, yet, what is it that kills us, huh? What is it that officially brings us to our knees binging for mercy and release? It's the present. It's the present that has been tainted by the past.  
And we live each day as though if we run fast enough it won't catch us. If we just keep our eyes on tommorrow, yesterday doesn't count. But that's know how it works, is it? Because tommorrow never happens. You never reach tommorrow. It's a little treat attached to you head by a stick taht reaches just far enough that you never reach it. But you try. Oohh, you try. You run fast and you keep stretching ahead. Like stupid animals we run. We run with this idea of the sickness of yesterday and the cure of tommorrow, but wasn't yesterday, tommorrow three days ago? Isn't it yesterday that lead to tommorrow, created tommorrow.  
I don't know. I guess I'm just waiting for the tommorrow when the present finnally decides to stop the future.


	18. What?

"Human? It could... make ME... human?" He crane his long neck back in obvious disbelief.

"Well," She hesitated, doodling nonsense on her paper before continuing in a small voice, "theoretically."

He snorted,lying down, "Yeah, time travel is also theoretically possible."

"Hey, a lot of people say someone actually built a time machine. That's why they passed that law all those years ago." She spun in her chair to look back at her diagrams


	19. Fencroft

^scene^  
"G!" A shout rang out throught the mostly epty hallways.  
"G!" Lestrade's head popped up off his paws, and he attempted to shake the sleep still clinging desperately to him. "G. LESTRADE!"   
"Tiggerme?" The silver fox just managed to put together before a streak of orange barreled into him at full speed. "D*nm it Tiggerme." What is it this time?"   
^end^  
Tiggerme come running into G carrying a unconcious Fenrir. While explaining to G what was going on G notices Tiggerme just a little to enthusiastic, which went against his usual quiet and cautious nature  
^scene^  
"...walked right up to me and passed out. Thought the man was dead for a moment. Obvious he had been through somethin just awful." G shifted the dog to his side to check on his vitals, while watching Tiggerme with a keen eye.   
He was almost never this excited, not to mention loud. The cat always seemed to think me was being watched and targeted, even in this heavily secured building he seemed put off. Maybe even more so then out side. But now, now he seemed like a child on Christmas morning.  
"Strong little fellow too. Musta been walking for hours maybe even days." In fact the last time G had seen his old freind this excited was when he descovered Arceus. The poor streetcat had pined for the careless royal ever sence they had been introduced.   
"Think he's a runaway? Maybe he had a bad home. Some people are just.."  
"Well," G said loudly, cutting off the chattering. "He doesn't seemed to be injured in anyway. Just exausted. I'll keep him here to get a good night's sleep," :and maybe get one myself,: "And you can just go on home and rest. You must be tired, running all the way here carrying him all the way here." He began nuzzling Tiggerme toward the door. Tiggerme looked over his shoulder back at the still figure of the dog.   
"Maybe I should stay here? Help around abit." He voice just a little too hopeful.  
"Ooh no, nope, you are going home to bed." :And so am I.:  
^end^  
Tiggerme goes home, G finnally gets some sleep before the morning comes around in which, like clock work the different members of the team come in. AA batteries and McMonk come in early and at the same time as always and as always try to beat eachother to the door before sending snide remark to eachother all down the hallway to their seperate offices. Clint flys in carrying a still sleeping Natasha on his back. And as always Fatcroft comes in late still eating his breakfast. 

^scene^  
" Your late. Again." G calls out to the bell that announced the arrival of Fatcroft. The lazy eater was never on time.  
"This is true." He responded with a mouth full of food.   
"Well sence you have so much free time on you hand, you can take care of a little problem for me." The silver fox said with a typical foxy grin.  
^end^  
G gives the care of Fenrir to Fatcroft successfully being lazy while stopping Fatcroft from being lazy. Fatcroft goes into the room with Fenrir and is instantly disliking the creature that is now the reason he has to do work, so he sets off, get a bowl of water for him and calls it a day before falling asleep on the couch next to the one Fenrir is on. Time passes and Fenrir wakes up, drinks the water as fast as he can and sets out to figure out where he is (and to find more water) finds way into Natasha room, (she's not there) and searches for water. Natasha has lot of plants, and after nuzzling through some in his search for water he comes across heather. Completely flips out. Starts knocking over plants and other stuff makes enough noise that it brings everyone running to find a unknown dog covered in dirt and plants. Least to say they are confused. Right at that moment is when Tiggerme comes through the door, and, seeing everyone gathered up, goes to see what it is.  
He gasps and runs up to his new favorite person and begins chatting his head off with questions and concerns leading the poor dog away and leaving G to explain to everyone why they were there. He gives a short explination and then pads off angrily to fatcroft to yell at him for losing the dog...

Imma stop doing this so specific, if you want me to do the rest specific I will it'll just take a while, sorry Mark.

So basicly Fatcroft spend the next few days in charge is Fenrir who they find doesn't talk. They learn his name through a database but that's about it. He starts to become part of the group and is introduced as well to otter lock and john. They of course help with cases. He is introduced to Thor, a person they go to when they need more strength on the team, and through Thor he meant Loki. Through Tiggerme he gets introduced to Arceus and then Lucifer. Then Nap and Scott show up haveing tracked Fenrir down. Tiggerme is istantly suspicious but the rest of the team just finds them cute and adorable. Soon after them comes Harry Plopper (who I made a girl sorry XD) She being the amazing sassy actor she is. Gets the team to trust her and sees that Loki wants more then want he is getting and persuades him that with her, he can get what he wants. Lucifer is interested, but wants to play Harry. So, knowing that she works voodoo he convinces her there is an even more powerful magic out there and he can get it for her. Her greed gets the best of her and she believes him. However, she is also trying to play him. Playing on his arragance to get him to do things for her. Loki brings Thor onto the team, makeing G have to go to Bucky and Capsicle for strength. However Thor is there hero so they become spy's for Loki and Thor. Arceus gets in on it through Lucifer. Meanwhile Tiggerme knows something is up and is trying to convince everyone but people just write him off as paranoid.('Cept for Otterlock) Also, Fenrir has shown a instant dislike for Nap, Scotty, and Harry (who smells like heather by the way) and leads Fatcroft, who is slowly becoming very attached to Fenrir, to question whether or not Tiggerme is right.   
Fenrir and Fatcroft become more and more attached as they spend more time together. While Fenrir doesn't talk, Fatcroft starts to love how adorable and almost innocent Fenrir is compared to Fatcroft's cynical look on the world. (Also Fenrir is the only one who can carry Fatcroft, little bonus)  
Also, Tiggerme still has a thing for Arceus. That'll be important later. Oh, also Otterlock is noticing the signs of something bad happening, but is mad at G and Fatcroft for unknown reasons, so chose to ignore it in favor of his growing habit, drinking. John starts to join him, the stress becoming too much for him so now there are just two drunks useless to the team.  
So, Harry and the rest are starting to bring their plan into fruition and the force only notices it when Fenrir gets kiddnapped. Sence he was officially part of the group everyone wanted him back, expecially Fatcroft who had come to rely on the dog. So rescue goes on and in the process they find Tiggerme was right. So they bring Tiggerme, and, while rescuing his little friend, he learns that Arceus was on Harry's side. There is this whole scene where he sees Arceus and his heart is crushed and he is basicly like "how dare you? I can't believe I ever saw anything in you. I knew, I KNEW you weren't good, I knew it, but I ignored it. Thaught that maybe for once, just maybe they were right, maybe I was paraniod, maybe people could be good. I just can't believe how wrong I was, but don't worry about me, I promise it won't happen. Ever Again."   
Then Arceus, realizing that he had enjoyed the little streets attention, that he had maybe come to appreciate the cat himself, felt an emotion for once, and that emotion was strong hard guilt. And so he cuts it off, goes to Lucifer and tells him he is done, that he may not be a good person but he sure as 'ell wasn't an evil one. So he goes to G and the rest, tells them all what he knows, and, working with Factcroft, G gets John and Otterlock sober. (Though that's not to say they didn't enjoy themselves while drunk first *cough cough*) and they bring Harry down Thor of course is like "sorry, can I come back?" And brings Loki with him cause everyone knows Loki's just a little too esintric. No body really likes Lucifer so he just kinda stays in the background with his pride hurt untill Fenrir goes up to his and falls asleep like an adorable pup. They bands back together, Fatcroft and Fenrir are totally a thing by now. And all is good, exept Harry and the rest escaped and Arceus is still being shined by Tiggerme who, in light of finding that the person he has long since put on a idol stand is a bad person, isn't really showing his face to anyone lately... wonder what he is doing.

There, it's kinda really cliché and really vague due to my rushing, but that's the general plot, change what you want, ask what you need. But either way Happy Birthday (whenever it is)

Oh, I may do post on the full personalities of the characters


	20. Mmm

"The world is constantly shifting. What was true yesterday is a lie tommorrow. Don't cling to the rules you try to build for yourself or you will be baried under the constant churning of the world. Instead, dance. Dance with the shifts, let your feet land on new ground everytime you step, and let the old steps fade away."


End file.
